My pretty boy
by Key Ikarus
Summary: Revisi dan republish dari akun RavencherrY


**My pretty boy**

 **.**

 **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

(SD)

.

Sakura melirik tiga anak cowok yang sedang mengusili teman sekelasnya yang sering di panggil cantik. Padahal dia cowok. Dia mendesah melihat cowok cantik yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya hanya menangis saja menerima perlakuan tiga temannya.

Keesokan harinya hal itu terulang lagi. Sakura sampai tidak bisa menghitung dalam sehari berapa kali cowok cantik itu menangis karna di usili teman-temanya. Dan kali ini saat pulang sekolah lima orang anak cowok mengelilingi cowok cantik sembari bertepuk tangan dan mengejeknya. Sedangkan cowok cantik itu hanya duduk di tengah-tengah dan menangis. Menyedihkan.

"BERHENTI!" Teriakan Sakura menghentikan putaran lima anak itu.

"Apa pink? Kau mau cari gara-gara?"

"Atau kau yang mencari gara-gara? Ayahku pasti akan memasukanmu ke penjara." ancam Sakura dengan berkacak pinggang. Kelima anak itu saling pandang lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka. Sakura mendekati cowok cantik yang menatapnya berterima kasih.

"Dasar cengeng." Sakura menyentil dahinya. "Dasar lemah." Sakura memukul kepalanya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat cowok cantik itu menangis semakin kencang.

"Berhentilah menangis seperti bayi, Sasuke. Kau itu anak laki-laki. Kalau ditindas jangan terima begitu saja. Kau harus melawan mereka. Dasar bodoh." Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke dan menggandengnya. Gadis kecil berambut pink itu mengantar Sasuke pulang. Padahal rumahnya dan rumah Sasuke berbeda arah.

Sejak itulah Sakura selalu menjual nama ayahnya yang seorang polisi untuk melindungi Sasuke. Dia selalu mengantar pulang Sasuke dengan selamat terlebih dahulu. Dan sejak saat itu pula Sasuke jadi sangat bergantung pada Sakura. Dia akan menggandeng tangan Sakura bila berjalan pulang sekolah. Entah kenapa menggandeng tangan Sakura selalu membuatnya merasa aman dan nyaman.

.

.

.

(SMP)

.

Sakura melihat sepatu Sasuke masih berada di lokernya. Jam pulang sekolah sudah lewat dari empat jam yang lalu. Karna Sakura ikut klub karate setiap pulang sekolah Sasuke akan menunggunya di perpustakaan. Tapi biasanya hari ini -hari rabu- Sasuke harus pulang cepat karna ada pertemuan keluarga. Entahlah acara apa yang diadakan setiap rabu itu. Yang Sakura tahu hanyalah keluarga Sasuke sangat kaya karna rumahnya yang sangat besar.

Sakura menyusuri lorong kelas mencari Sasuke. Perpustakaan, kosong. Kelas-kelas, nihil. Ruang-ruang klub, tak ada Sasuke. Sakura menghembuskan nafas kesal karna kelelahan dan cemas dan jengkel dan... banyak. Sakura menggantungkan harapan terakhirnya pada gudang dan UKS. Gadis belia itu membuka pintu gudang dan langsung panik melihat tubuh Sasuke tergolek di lantai gudang yang kotor.

"Sasuke!" Sakura memangku kepala Sasuke dan tanganya gemetar melihat darah di wajah Sasuke yang juga mengenai tanganya. "Sasu... Sasu... bangun... ku mohon jangan menakutiku..." Sakura dengan kalap menepuk-nepuk wajah Sasuke berusaha membangunkan pria itu.

"Saku... Sakiit." Sakura menghentikan tepukannya di wajah Sasuke saat mendengar rintihanya.

"Syukurlah Sasu... Syukurlah." dengan lega Sakura memeluk kepala Sasuke. Dia benar-benar ketakutan melihat wajah Sasuke penuh darah. Sedangkan Sasuke menyamankan kepalanya di pelukan Sakura, bahkan tanganya melingkari pinggang Sakura. Sasuke tak pernah menemukan tempat senyaman Sakura.

Besoknya Sakura mendatangi tiga orang yang membuat Sasuke berdarah. Baginya itu sungguh keterlaluan. Apa salah Sasuke sehingga mereka seolah tidak bosan mengganggu Sasuke. Sasuke yang berusaha mencegahnya sama sekali tidak dihiraukannya.

"Apa masalahmu dengan Sasuke?" dengan Kasar Sakura mendorong anak yang bernama Sasori. Sakura yakin si brengsek ini yang mengawali semuanya.

"Wah wah kau berlindung di belakang perempuan Uchiha?" ejek Seorang lagi yang bernama Gaara. Sakura menatap tajam lelaki dengan tato ai di dahinya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menunduk.

"Kalian menang karna memilih lawan yang tak sebanding. Memalukan." Desis Sakura. Tiga orang dengan marga sama itu tertawa.

"Hei Sasuke kau di anggap lebih lemah dari seorang perempuan. Uchiha yang sangat menyedihkan." Cibir seorang lagi, Kakuzu. Sakura menggeram.

"Aku tak perlu lagi menjual nama ayahku." Sakura langsung menarik kerah baju Gaara dan meninju sekuat tenaga wajah pria merah itu hingga terjungkal ke belakang. Sakura menoleh pada Sasori yang marah dan akan meninjunya Tapi tendangan keras Sakura bersarang di dadanya lebih dahulu. Sakura terlalu marah untuk mengontrol kekuatanya. Sementara itu Kakuzu mengambil ranting kayu sebesar lengan dan berniat memukul Sakura. Dengan cepat Sakura menangkap ranting itu dan melayangkan tendangan ke perut Kakuzu. Sakura tak sedikitpun mengurangi tenaganya. Dia yakin satu serangan sudah cukup melukai mereka.

"Aku yang terkuat di klub. Cobalah ganggu Sasuke jika kalian ingin merasakan lebih dari ini." Desis Sakura seraya menggandeng tangan Sasuke membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

Sasuke hanya diam menunduk sepanjang jalan. Sakura merasa aneh dengan sikap Sasuke namun dia harus meredakan emosinya dulu daripada nanti bisa membentak pria itu. Pria yang sialannya selalu membuatnya dalam masalah. Yang pasti dia tak akan lolos dari kepala sekolah. Sakura tidak tahu pekerjaan ayahnya akan terganggu atau tidak karna dia mencelakai dan mengancam cucu dari gubernur mereka. Sialan.

Sakura menoleh ketika Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menarik tanganya dari genggaman Sakura. Sasuke menunduk dalam hingga Sakura tak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Sasuke saat ini. Sakura menghela nafas lelah.

"Sasu..."

"Saku pasti menganggapku memalukankan?" Sakura mengrenyit mendengar Sasuke memotong ucapanya. "Saku menganggapku lebih lemah dari anak perempuankan? Aku tahu aku menyusahkan..."

"Sasu..."

"AKU BENCI SAKU! Aku tak akan menyusahkan Saku lagi. Aku tak akan menemui Saku lagi!" Sakura hanya bisa mendesah melihat Sasuke berlari meninggalkanya.

Sakura keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah dengan lesu. Dia mendapat skors seminggu. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendapat skors. Kemarin pertama kalinya dia bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Di tambah hari ini Sasuke benar-benar menghindarinya. Benar-benar nasib yang bagus.

Sakura meraih tasnya dan melangkah pulang dengan gontai. Berkali-kali mendesah tak bisa membuatnya tenang. Sesak di dadanya tak mau hilang. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolah. Sakura menggigit bibirnya bingung harus menyapa Sasuke atau tidak. Kemarin Sasuke bilang benci padanya. Sakura memutuskan meneruskan langkahnya tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke.

"Sa..ku..." Sakura menoleh mendengar suara lirih Sasuke. Onix menawan yang selalu terlihat ketakutan itu makin terlihat ketakutan. Sakura menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Ini memang akan menjadi pertama kalinya Sasuke sekolah tanpa dirinya.

"Saku..." Sasuke berlari memeluk Sakura. Ah dia tak bisa berjauhan dari Sakura. Dan akhirnya Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah dan memilih bermain dengan Sakura selama seminggu.

.

.

.

(SMA)

.

 **Kelas satu**

.

Sasuke kebingungan karna tidak sekelas dengan Sakura. Selama ini dia selalu satu kelas dengan Sakura dan berbeda kelas dari Sakura selalu membuatnya was-was. Sakura mengenalkan Sasuke pada Naruto, teman klub karatenya saat SMP. Sasuke sedikit lebih tenang dengan keberadaan Naruto disampingnya. Sakurapun tenang karna dia mengenal Naruto sebagai pribadi yang ceria dan peduli pada temanya. Dia yakin Sasuke akan lebih baik bersama Naruto.

Jam istirahat mulanya selalu dihabiskan dengan makan siang bertiga. Namun Naruto mengajak Sasuke masuk klub basket sedangkan Sakura masuk klub memanah. Waktu Sasuke jadi sering di habiskan bersama klub basketnya dan Sakura dengan klub memanahnya. Meski begitu setiap selesai kegiatan klub selesai Sakura selalu menemani Sasuke berlatih sendiri. Bahkan terkadang Sakura ikut menjadi lawan Sasuke hingga membuatnya sedikit banyak bisa bermain basket.

"Ini menyebalkan. Kenapa Saku lebih hebat dariku. Padahal aku sudah berlatih di klub sebelum latihan denganmu." gerutu Sasuke saat mereka berjalan pulang. Tangan mereka masih saling menggandeng seolah itu adalah sesuatu yang terjadi begitu saja.

"Kau hanya perlu lebih rajin berlatih. Jangan menganggap dirimu payah." Sahut Sakura dengan senyum lebar menyemangati Sasuke. Melihat Sakura yang seperti itu Sasuke mengangguk-angguk mengerti dengan senyum lebar.

.

 **Kelas dua**

.

Lagi-lagi Sakura tak sekelas dengan Sasuke. Tapi dirinya cukup tenang karna Naruto masih sekelas dengan pria itu. Intensitas pertemuan mereka berkurang drastis karna kesibukan klub. Sasuke dengan berbagai jadwal latihan menjelang pertandingan persahabatan ataupun kompetisi. Begitupun Sakura yang mengikuti kejuaraan tingkat daerah menuju nasional. Yang masih rutin mereka lakukan adalah pulang dan pergi ke sekolah dengan bergandengan tangan. Biasanya Sasuke yang menjemput Sakura karna Rumah Sasuke lebih jauh. Dan dari rumah Sakuralah Sasuke menggunakan mobilnya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sedang serius berlatih dari kursi penonton. Dia tersenyum senang melihat betapa Sasuke sekarang berbeda dengan Sasuke yang dulu. Sasuke yang sekarang terlihat begitu bersinar. Meski wajahnya masih cantik dan membuat Sakura iri tapi ekspresinya sudah jauh berubah. Dia seperti terlahir sebagai orang yang berbeda.

"Dia terlihat lebih macho kan?" Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Naruto duduk di sebelahnya. Sakura tertawa kecil lalu kembali menatap Sasuke yang sedang melakukan slam dunk.

"Kau benar."

"Aku cukup terkejut saat kau meminta tolong menjaganya setahun yang lalu. Ku pikir kau bercanda." Tawa renyah Naruto memenuhi pendengaran Sakura. Sakura menoleh kepada Naruto yang menatapnya. Senyum manis terkembang di bibir Sakura menularkan senyum yang lain di bibir Naruto.

"Terima kasih Naruto. Kau membuatnya baik-baik saja sendiri. Sementara aku justru membuatnya bergantung padaku. Ku pikir aku tak perlu lagi mencemaskanya." Ucap Sakuta tulus. Dia merasa bersalah karna tidak bisa membuat Sasuke seperti sekarang dari dulu.

"Ku pikir hal itu bukan kau yang menentukan." Bersamaan dengan itu terdengar teriakan Sasuke yang memanggil namanya. Pria raven itu melambai-lambaikan tanganya dengan senyuman lebar yang menawan. Sakura membalas lambaian tangan Sasuke. "Apapun perubahan yang terjadi padanya nyatanya hanya kau yang bisa menarik keluar senyunnya yang satu itu." lanjut Naruto. Sakura kembali fokus pada Naruto saat di bawah sana Hinata, manager basket memberi Sasuke handuk dan air minum.

"Sepertinya aku tak akan pernah bisa masuk di tengah-tengah kalian. Aku hanya bisa melihat dari pinggir. Ku rasa dia juga akan patah hati." Sakura menatap Hinata yang tersenyum malu-malu mendengar Sasuke bicara. Sakura terdiam meresapi arti kata-kata Naruto.

"Entahlah Naruto. Aku tak bisa memastikan hal itu. Hati seseorang adalah yang paling sulit di atur, meski oleh pemiliknya sendiri. Tapi... maaf, Naruto." Sakura tersenyum sendu menatap Naruto yang tak menyembunyikan gurat kekecewaan di wajahnya.

Dari bawah Sasuke memandang dua orang itu dengan wajah khawatir. Dia mengalihkan pandanganya pada Hinata dan memaksakan sebuah senyum agar gadis itu tak khawatir. Dia mengikuti langkah Hinata meninggalkan tempat itu setelah melihat Naruto dan Sakura pergi.

.

 **Kelas tiga**

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit cepat menuju loker. Hari pertama sekolah sepulang dari mengikuti lomba tingkat nasional justru membuat perasaanya tidak enak. Sepanjang hari dia hanya mendengar gosip tentang Sasuke yang berpacaran dengan Hinata. Ada juga yang bilang dengan Karin, adik kelas mereka yang terkenal seksi. Ada lagi yang bilang dengan Shion, teman sekelasnya yang jadi ketua klub drama. Entahlah. Sakura jadi bingung sebenarnya dengan siapa Sasuke pacaran. Atau mungkin dengan ketiganya. Sakura sadar ini bukan urusanya, tapi perasaan sialanya ini merasa terganggu.

"Saku." Sakura menoleh melihat Sasuke berlari ke arahnya. Sakura hampir jatuh saat Sasuke menerjangnya dengan pepelukan. "Aku sangat merindukanmu." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukanya membuat Sakura sulit bernafas. Tapi Sakura membiarkanya, dia hanya merasa ini benar. Senyum dengan perlahan tersungging di bibirnya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Sasuke...-kun." bisik Sakura. Tubuh Sasuke menegang mendengar panggilan Sakura padanya. Sakura memejamkan matanya membiarkan apapun yang akan terjadi. Kekecewaan melandanya ketika Sasuke melepaskan pelukanya dan terlihat memaksakan senyuman untuknya. Sepertinya Sakura sudah merusak sesuatu.

"Uhm Sasuke-kun, latihan sudah di mulai. Kapten mencarimu." Suara Hinata terdengar lirih dan mungkin tidak enak pada mereka. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata sebentar lalu menatap Sakura.

"Mmm. Ini akan menjadi pertandingan terakhir kami, setelah itu kami akan sibuk belajar. Jadi Saku, maaf sepertinya kita tak akan bisa pulang bersama." Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Sasuke berjalan beriringan dengan Hinata seraya bercanda. Bahkan panggilan yang baginya berharga bisa dengan mudah di ucapkan Hinata. Atau Hinata sudah jadi orang spesial bagi Sasuke? Dulu saat mereka masih sering bersama tak pernah ada candaan seperti itu di antara mereka. Sepertinya waktu memang hal yang mengerikan. Sasukenya berubah dan sudah terlalu jauh untuk di gapainya. Bahkan Sakura merasa sekarang dirinya juga mulai mengalami perubahan. Gampang terluka. Sakura tak akan mau menyesal lagi, jika memang Sasuke bahagia sekarang dia tak boleh menjadi penghalang.

Sejak saat itu tidak ada lagi pulang bersama antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Bahkan Sakura sengaja selalu pergi lebih dulu dan mengurung diri di tempat paling tersembunyi di perpustakaan. Sasuke sekarang bukanlah anak yang menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan seperti dulu. Pria itu tak akan punya waktu mencarinya karna pertandingan berlangsung tak lama lagi. Dia akan membiarkan Sasuke bahagia dengan dunianya. Tapi dia juga tak akan membiarkan dirinya terluka karna tak bisa bahagia tanpa Sasuke.

"Kau menghindari Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto yang menemui Sakura di atap gedung olah raga. Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum singkat melihat Naruto duduk di sampingnya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tak apa-apa." lagi pula memang tak ada apapun yang terjadi. Hanya pergulatan konyol pikiran dan perasaan Sakura.

"Kau tak apa-apa. Tapi sepertinya tidak dengan Sasuke." Sakura menatap Naruto serius. Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke? Seharusnya pria itu baij-baik sajakan. Tidak mungkin yang terjadi pada Sasuke ada hubunganya denganya.

"Dia bukan bayi Naruto. Dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Wah sepertinya bayimu sudah besar." Sakura terkekeh mendengar sindiran Naruto.

Di saat yang sama sepasang onix menatap mereka dengan pandangan sendu dari atap gedung di seberang tempat Naruto dan Sakura berada. Sasuke tersenyum miris dan melangkah gontai meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ulangan demi ulangan mulai membuat Sakura stres. Belajar semalaman justru membuatnya pusing. Sakura menghela nafas pasrah membayangkan nilainya yang pasti sekacau wajahnya sekarang.

"Sakura...Sakura..." Sakura menatap Hinata yang ngos-ngosan. " Kau tahu di mana Sasuke-kun? Pertandingan lima belas menit lagi di mulai tapi dia tak ada di manapun." Hinata terdengar panik. Sakura menatap Hinata bingung.

"Aku tak tahu dia ada di mana Hinata."

"Ku mohon Sakura. Naruto akan mengamuk jika Sasuke tak di temukan. Anak merepotkan itu adalah pencetak poin andalan tim. Ku mohon Sakura, dia hanya mau mendengarkanmu." Wajah Hinata terlihat akan menangis.

Sakura dengan cepat berlari ke sana kemari mencari sosok yang hampir seminggu tak dilihatnya. Dia ragu masih bisa mengenali sosok itu atau tidak. Sakura berhenti berlari saat dirinya melihat Sasuke duduk di sudut tersembunyi perpustakaan yang biasa di dudukinya. Sakura melangkah pelan mendekati Sasuke.

"Aku baru tahu kau selalu bersembunyi dariku di sini." Sakura menghentikan langkahnya mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Pria itu berbalik dan menatapnya. "Aku tak tahu di mana salahku sampai kau tak mau berangkat sekolah bersamaku lagi. Apa karna aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu?" Sasuke berdiri dan benar-benar menghadap Sakura.

"Sasu... pertandingan sudah akan di mulai." Sasuke tertawa mendengar ucapan Sakura. Sakura hanya diam karna dia tidak tahu sisi mananya yang lucu dari ucapanya.

"Padahal aku melakukan semua itu untuk Saku. Aku ingin Saku melihatku bertanding dan bangga. Tapi tidak pernah. Saku terlalu hebat untuk ku jangkau. Saku sangat sibuk dengan pertandinganya sendiri." Sakura merasakan sesak menggumpal di dadanya melihat wajah kecewa Sasuke.

"Maaf." Bisiknya lirih. Sakura baru menyadari jika dia sama sekali belum pernah melihat Sasuke bertanding. Dia hanya mendengarkan cerita tentang kehebatan Sasuke di lapangan.

"Aku sangat merindukamu Saku." Ucap Sasuke lirih dengan wajah terluka yang membuat perasaan Sakura remuk. "Sangat merindukanmu." Bisik Sasuke lagi. Sakura yang tidak bisa menahan perasaanya langsung memeluk Sasuke erat. Sasuke balas memeluknya erat seolah takut kehilangan Sakura.

"Saku...Saku... Sakuraku." Bisik Sasuke berkali-kali.

"Sasu pertandinganya hampir di mulai." Bisik Sakura.

"Tak penting. Aku di sini saja."

"Terserah. Biar aku menonton Naruto bertanding saja." Sakura melepas paksa pelukan Sasuke dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Saku, aku akan bertanding. Kau hanya harus melihatku mengerti?" Sasuke menyejajari langkah Sakura. "Dan ada yang ingin ku coba lakukan padamu seusai bertanding. Kau tak boleh menolak." Setelah berkata seperti itu Sasuke berlari mendahului Sakura menuju gedung olah raga. Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke penuh tanda tanya. Lagi pula sejak kapan Sasuke jadi pemaksa?

Pertandingan berlangsung sengit. Berkali-kali Sakura menangkap onix Sasuke yang meliriknya. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karna Sasuke tak serius dalam pertandingan. Dan tambah merengut melihat cengiran Sasuke di tengah pertandingan. Apa yang ada di otak pria raven itu sebenarnya saat ini. Sedangkan Naruto justru mengacungkan jempolnya pada Sakura menambah kebingungan Sakura.

"Sakura senpai ya?" Sakura menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah duduk di sampingnya yang awalnya di duduki gadis berambut biru.

"Ya." Sahut Sakura datar. Bukan apa-apa, Sakura hanya kurang menyukai basa-basi perkenalan.

"Aku Karin, kelas dua." Sakura menatap gadis yang mengaku bernama Karin. Seperti yang orang bilang, seksi dan modis. "Aku sudah menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke senpai." Sakura tak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa. Bahkan dia tak tahu kenapa Karin menceritakan hal itu padanya.

"Begitu." akhirnya hanya kata itu yang mampu di pikirkan otaknya.

"Aku ditolak." Dan Sakura benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana. Jujur dia senang mendengar hal ini, tapi juga merasa bersalah pada karin karna senang. "Tadinya ku pikir Hinata senpai yang di sukai Sasuke senpai. Tapi ternyata bahkan Hinata senpai yang terlihat sempurnapun patah hati." Karin tersenyum miris menatap Sasuke di bawah sana yang melakukan three point shooter membuat Sakura makin salah tingkah.

"Dan beberapa waktu lalu aku melihat Sasuke senpai sangat kacau. Setelah mencari tahu penyebabnya ternyata karna di cueki oleh Sakura Senpai. Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa orang yang bisa membuat Sasuke senpai sekacau itu." Karin menatap Sakura yang jadi gugup sendiri. Senyum manis Karin membuat Sakura bingung. Entahlah, Sakura tak tahu situasi seperti apa yang sedang di hadapinya.

"Sepertinya aku tak perlu memastikan apapun lagi. Melihat Sasuke senpai seperti itu hanya karna Sakura senpai di sini sudah menjelaskan banyak hal. Semoga kalian bahagia." ucap Karin lirih sembari mengusap cristal bening di sudut matanya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakanya, tapi bukankah kata orang-orang kalian pacaran?" Tanya Sakura ragu-ragu, jika Karin di tolak dari mana gosip mereka pacaran berasal? Karin tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Sasuke senpai hanya terlalu baik. Lagi pula siapa yang tidak suka jika di gosipkan berpacaran denganya. Aku justru berharap itu adalah kenyataan. Nyatanya dia hanya baik, itu sasaja. Ha ha dia terlalu tertutup, aku yakin bahkan Hinata senpai tidak tahu makanan favoritnya." Benarkah? Sakura tak tahu jika semua yang di dengar hanyalah gosip belaka.

Sakura duduk di atap memandang mendung yang menggantung semakin menambah suram suasana sore. Tim Sasuke berhasil memenangkan pertandingan dan Sakura bangga akan hal itu. Tubuhnya sedikit tersentak saat sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang. Sakura tersenyum kecil menyadari hanya Sasuke yang berani melakukan ini padanya.

"Saku..."

"Hmm."

"Naruto menceritakan hal yang ingin ku coba hanya denganmu."

"Apa hal itu menarik?"

"Hn. Boleh?" Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke berputar dan duduk di hadapan Sakura. Tanpa Sakura duga Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura. Wajah Sakura memerah sempurna saat Sasuke menarik wajahnya sedikit menjauh.

"Itu ciuman dari Naruto."

"Hah?"

"Dan ini dariku." Sasuke kembali menciumnya. Kali ini tanganya memegang tengkuk Sakura. Dengan lembut Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura. Lidahnya menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura. Merasakan manis setiap sudut yang di miliki Sakura. Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke melepaskan ciumanya.

"Aku menyukai Sakura. Kau adalah Sakuraku. Kau tidak boleh menyueki aku lagi."

"Apa itu membebanimu?"

"Hn. Tanpamu aku tak bisa bernafas lega."

"lalu apa maksudnya ciuman Naruto?"

"Jangan tanyakan itu." Sakura mengrenyit melihat tingkah Sasuke yang mencurigakan. "Pokoknya mulai sekarang kita pacaran. Aku tak menerima penolakan. Dan panggil aku Sasuke-kun." Sakura mengrenyit lagi, sejak kapan Sasuke jadi tuan angkuh seperti ini. Terserahlah. Yang penting sekarang pria cantik ini tak akan bisa lepas darinya.

"Kenapa? Tak ada bedanya ku panggil Sasu atau Sasuke-kun." ucap Sakura malas.

"Tentu saja ada. Kenapa Saku bilang begitu?"

"Tapi Hinata juga memanggilmu Sasuke-kun."

"Mulai sekarang hanya Saku yang boleh memanggilku Sasuke-kun." ocehan mereka berlanjut hingga ke perjalanan pulang.

Semuanya berakhir? tidak. Masih banyak yang perlu mereka pahami. Mereka akan mulai bercanda, tertawa, saling memahami dan banyak lagi. Hubungan mereka kini bukan lagi pelindung dan yang di lindungi. Karna sekarang mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling melindungi.

 _Aku tak bisa bernafas tanpamu, Sasukeku._

End.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

"Aku menyukai Sakura." Ucap Naruto saat menemukan Sasuke duduk di kelas sendirian. Ini hari ke tiga Sasuke mengabaikan latihan. Padahal besok mereka bertanding, dan merupakan pertandingan terakhir murid kelas tiga seperti mereka. "Aku sungguh menyukai Sakura." ulang Naruto saat Sasuke sama sekali tak merespon. Naruto menghela nafas.

"Kau tahu. Saking sukanya pada Sakura, aku bahkan sering bermimpi mencium Sakura bahkan lebih dari itu." Sasuke melotot pada Naruto. "Apa? Itu wajarkan? Siapa yang bisa bertahan terhadap orang yang di sukainya?" Naruto ngotot padahal Sasuke belum mengatakan apapun.

"Enak sekali jadi kau, bisa memeluk Sakura kapanpun kau mau. Kalau aku yang melakukanya pasti sudah babak belur." gerutu Naruto.

"Tapi dia menghindariku." keluh Sasuke lesu.

"Dia hanya cemburu karna kau di kelilingi gadis-gadis. Seperti kau cemburu padaku." cengir Naruto.

"A.. apa? Aku tidak cemburu padamu." Suara Sasuke tinggi nyaris berteriak.

"Pembohong. Aku sering melihatmu menatap lama saat kami sedang mengobrol. Apa yang kau rasakan saat itu?" wajah Naruto berubah serius. "Itulah yang Sakura rasakan saat melihatmu dengan Hinata atau yang lainya. Kau hanya sering tak sadar membuat orang salah paham. Gosip kau berpacaran dengan Hinata, Karin, dan Shion sudah menyebar. Kau bukan anak kecil yang tidak bisa memahami perasaan Sakura." Naruto menghela nafas melihat Sasuke hanya diam.

"Ah aku lupa..." Naruto menarik dagu Sasuke dan mengecup bibir Sasuke sekilas. Meski sekilas mampu membekukan tubuh Sasuke. "... berikan itu pada Sakura. Ah padahal aku sangat ingin memberikanya sendiri, tapi pasti nanti babak belur." gerutuan Naruto masih terdengar sampai pria itu keluar dari kelas.

"Tadi itu... Hoek." Sasuke mengusap-usap bibirnya menyadari ciuman pertamanya di ambil Naruto. Dengan emosi tinggi Sasuke memaki-maki Naruto.

End beneran.


End file.
